DC Showcase: The Spectre
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search DC Showcase: The Spectre is a 2010 short animated film, directed by Joaquim Dos Santos and written by Steve Niles, featuring Gary Cole as Detective Jim Corrigan, whose suspects are brought to justice by his alter-ego the Spectre. The film, which was released on February 23, 2010 (2010-02-23) as a bonus feature on the Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths DVD, was the first of the DC Showcase series and was included on the compilation DVD DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection in an extended version.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Crew *4 References *5 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre&action=edit&section=1 edit Foster Brenner, a successful film producer, is killed by a bomb hidden underneath the diving board of his swimming pool. Los Angeles Police Department Detective Jim Corrigan, who was having a relationship with Brenner's daughter Aimee, starts investigating despite the case having been assigned to another officer. Jim interviews Flemming, Brenner's butler, who shows him security footage of two men in ski masks entering the complex and placing the bomb. Jim asks if Brenner had any enemies, and Flemming replies that any man so wealthy and powerful has many enemies. Flemming tells Corrigan that several of Brenner's longtime collaborators were not included in his latest pictures and were very unhappy about it. That evening at a special effects warehouse, Drew Flynn is confronted by the late Foster Brenner, who accuses him of his murder. "Brenner" transforms into the Spectre, who uses his powers to animate the models and animatronic movie monsters to attack Flynn. Flynn meets his end at the hands of a gigantic gorilla robot. Next on the hit list is Peter McCoy, who attempts to escape town with a suitcase full of money. The Spectre takes control of his car and forces it to crash. McCoy survives, only to watch his car repair itself and run him down. Jim arrives at Aimee's house undetected by phasing through the wall. Aimee kisses him and suggests they run away together. Jim says that she is good enough to be an actor in her father's movies. He knows it was she who gave the access codes to her father's estate to Flynn and McCoy. He opens a nearby briefcase, which is full of her father's money. Aimee attempts to reason with Jim while rummaging for a revolver hidden in the desk. She claims that she loves him and that they can be together, but Jim refuses. Aimee aims her gun at Jim, and says she could have given him the world. Jim answers, "I left this world a long time ago." Aimee fires multiple times, but the bullets pass right through Jim as he transforms into the Spectre. Aimee attempts to flee, but the Spectre engulfs her in a tornado of money. The money cuts at her flesh and becomes covered in her blood. The tornado dissipates and Aimee is dead. Jim calmly walks away as the police arrive. He walks through them, and they cannot see him. Jim says that it is his job to root out evil, that he is justice, that he is the Spectre. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre&action=edit&section=2 edit *Gary Cole as Jim Corrigan / The Spectre[2] *Alyssa Milano as Aimee Brenner[2] *Jeff Bennett as Foster Brenner,[2] Peter McCoy,[2] Flemming[2] *Rob Paulsen as Drew Flynn,[2] Lt. Brice,[2] Deandre[2] *Jon Polito as Police Captain[2] Crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre&action=edit&section=3 edit *Jamie Thomason - Casting and Voice Director Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre&action=edit&section=4 edit #'Jump up ^' Harvey, James (August 5, 2010). "Warner Home Video Unveils "DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection" Release". worldsfinestonline.com. Retrieved August 6, 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre#cite_ref-cast_2-8 i] Harvey, James (February 15, 2010). "Extended Cast, Crew List For Upcoming DC Showcase "The Spectre" Animated Short". worldsfinestonline.com. Retrieved July 11, 2010. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre&action=edit&section=5 edit *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1601188/ DC Showcase: The Spectre] at the Internet Movie Database *Official website *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths @ The World's Finest |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DC_Showcase:_The_Spectre&oldid=619204119"Categories: *2010 films *English-language films *2010 animated films *2010 direct-to-video films *DC Showcase *Films based on works by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Hidden categories: *All film articles using the film date template Navigation menu Personal tools *Create account *Log in Namespaces *Article *Talk Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history More Search Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Suomi Edit links*This page was last modified on 30 July 2014 at 22:47. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Mobile view * Category:DC Showcase:The Spectre Category:Joaquim Dos Santos Category:Bruce Timm Category:Alan Burnett Category:Bobbie Paige Category:Sam Register Category:Steve Niles Category:Gary Cole Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Benjamin Wynn Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Premiere Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Home Video Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:DC Showcase/Crew Members